


Day 1: Cuddles (naked) Asanoya

by Thekawaiiblowfish



Series: NSFW Challenge [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekawaiiblowfish/pseuds/Thekawaiiblowfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>doing the nsfw challenge bc why not??</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 1: Cuddles (naked) Asanoya

**Author's Note:**

> doing the nsfw challenge bc why not??

Noya looks up at Asahi and smiles as he lazily traces circles on his chest. He looks over at the clock and realizes that their morning practice is going start soon.

"Asahi," He whispers, " We gotta get up, c'mon."

"Five more minutes," Asahi mumbles.

Noya pouts and starts to shake him, "No, we gotta get up now. Wake up!"

"Fine, fine," He rubs his eyes and stretches a bit before wrapping his arms back around Noya, "Good morning,"

Noya smiles as his mind wanders to the events last night. Noya had started the whole ordeal after getting tired of his homework. Noya might have started it, but god, did Asahi finish it. He found it hard to get his moans down when his boyfriend pounded into him, finding his prostate and ramming in to it _over and over_ again. It was the hardest he'd come in awhile, and just thinking about it made him hard.

"Oh?" Asahi chuckles .

"Shut up. I was thinking about last night," Noya glares at him, "Take responsibility."

Asahi roles over so he's spooning Noya and slowly starts to rub his thumb over the head of his boyfriend's dick.

"I thought you said we have to get up?" Asahi hums.

"Don't tease." Noya moans as Asahi's hand starts to stroke him.

It doesn't take long for Noya to finish; Asahi kisses him through his orgasm in order to silence his moans because his parents are still asleep, and he would die if his parents found them like that.

Noya turns around and cuddles into Asahi's chest, "I'm hungry,"

"Well is we get up now we'll still have time to shower, and grab a quick breakfast."

Noya's head perks up at the mention of a shower and quickly pulls Asahi out of bed and towards his shower.

Asahi turns red when he realizes what his boyfriend is doing, "I meant that we can wash up! Not that!"

 

 


End file.
